Instantanés
by Melie
Summary: Une série de fics courtes dépeignant quelques instants dans la vie des personnages de Harry Potter : la famille Weasley, Rogue, Peter Pettigrow, Lucius Malefoy... je regroupe ici les fics écrites pour fanwork100
1. Le Huitième, Famille Weasley

**Titre :** Le Huitième enfant Weasley  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Personnages :** La famille Weasley au grand complet…  
**Thème :** 18 - huitième  
**Type :** Fic  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages n'apparaissant ici ne m'appartient.  
**Rating :** G

**Le Huitième enfant Weasley**

Dans la famille Weasley, il y a tout d'abord le père, Arthur Weasley. Arthur Weasley travaille au Ministère de la Magie, mais à un poste peu important. Il aime : les Moldus, leurs inventions, sa famille au complet. Il n'aime pas : les Malefoys, se disputer avec sa femme, que l'un des siens soit en danger. Un brin farfelu sur les bords, Arthur est quelqu'un auquel on s'attache rapidement.

Dans la famille Weasley, il y a la mère, Molly Weasley. Molly est sorcière au foyer. Elle aime : sa famille, Harry Potter, la magie. Elle critique : son mari et ses idées bizarres. Mais au fond elle l'aime énormément. Cette femme au caractère fort a également un cœur d'or.

Dans la famille Weasley, il y a le fils aîné, Charlie Weasley, qui travaille auprès de dragons en Roumanie.

Dans la famille Weasley, il y a Bill Weasley, fiancé à Fleur Delacour. Bill travaille à la célèbre Banque Gringott. Son look assez particulier fait craindre à sa mère qu'il soit renvoyé.

Dans la famille Weasley, il y a Percy Weasley. Percy s'est éloigné de sa famille depuis qu'il a été engagé par le Premier Ministre Cornelius Fudge. Percy a un grand amour de la discipline et de l'autorité.

Dans la famille Weasley, il y a les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley; Ils ont créé une boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse et rencontrent un certain succès. Depuis qu'ils sont petits, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête et sont aussi intenables qu'inséparables.

Dans la famille Weasley, il y a Ron Weasley. Encore étudiant à Poudlard, meilleur ami du célèbre Harry Potter, Ron se désespère de récupérer toutes les affaires de ses frères. Il n'y a que son hibou qui soit réellement à lui. Néanmoins, au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'échangerait sa famille pour aucune autre au monde.

Dans la famille Weasley, il y a Ginny Weasley. Unique fille venue après six garçons, Ginny a appris très tôt à se faire respecter.

Dans la famille Weasley, il y a Harry Potter. Bien qu'il n'ait en lui aucun gêne Weasley, bien qu'il ne soit pas roux, bien qu'il ne possède pas les tâches de rousseur caractéristiques, Harry est a été adopté par les Weasley et notamment par Molly depuis que son chemin a croisé celle de cette excentrique famille.

Et ça lui convient très bien.

**FIN**


	2. Regrets, Severus Rogue

**Titre :** Le choix des regrets  
**Personnage :** Severus Rogue  
**Thème :** 99-Thème libre (je choisis le thème "Regrets")  
**Type :** Fanfiction  
**Disclaimer :** A J.K. Rowling la série et le personnage. A ma petite sœur l'idée de me donner le nombre "99" quand je lui en demande un entre 1 et 100. A moi l'inspiration.  
**Rating :** PG

**

* * *

Le choix des regrets**

L'humanité fait des choses qu'elle regrette. Cela va de se ronger la petite peau autour des ongles à partir à la guerre. Mais elle regrette, l'humanité, oui, elle regrette toujours après, quand il est trop tard. Elle regrette toujours quand elle souffre.

C'est son choix, le choix des regrets.

Severus l'a rapidement compris. Un peu tard, bien entendu, trop tard, mais il l'a compris plus rapidement que d'autres.

Lorsqu'il était adolescent, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. S'il haïssait Lily Evans ou s'il l'aimait. S'il exécrait James Potter ou s'il l'admirait. S'il trouvait que Lucius était un génie ou un sombre crétin frimeur.

Il ne savait pas, mais il se disait que de toute manière, il ne pouvait faire que les bons choix.

On ne fait jamais les bons choix.

C'est Lucius qui l'a entraîné. C'est Bellatrix qui l'a convaincu. Et il les a suivis. Après tout, ils étaient amis, à la base.

Lorsqu'on lui a tatoué sur le bras le symbole de la mort, il a ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Une hésitation. Un doute. Mais il l'a rapidement oublié.

Il avait fait son choix, il avait fait le choix des regrets.

Et en effet, il a regretté. Durement.

**FIN**


	3. Main, Peter Pettigrow

**Titre :** La Main  
**Personnages :** Peter Pettigrow (si, si, je vous assure !)  
**Thème :** 42 (merci ma muse….) - Main  
**Type :** Fanfiction  
**Disclaimer :** Bon ça ne m'appartient pas blabla…

**Dédicace :** A Aliona :-)

**Rating :** PG

**

* * *

La Main**

Elle est à lui. Elle fait partie de lui mais elle n'est pas de lui. Elle est sa main, sa nouvelle main, la main que son maître lui a accordé en… _remerciement._ Non, bien sûr, Lord Voldemort ne s'abaisserait jamais à la gratitude, surtout pas envers un misérable rat comme lui, mais il la lui a accordée, la lui a donnée…

Et maintenant elle est lui appartient.

Tout comme il appartient Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Oh, il l'était déjà bien avant, évidemment, il n'aurait pas fait tout ça, il ne serait pas allé jusque là, sinon, mais maintenant, ce lien est concret. Plus rien ne pourra le séparer de Lord Voldemort, sous peine de perdre sa Main.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il comptait le trahir, non, oh non, jamais, Peter est le plus fidèle des serviteurs, il ne trahira pas, il ne fuira pas, il faudrait être fou, de toute façon. Mais Peter n'est pas fou.

Peter est juste lâche. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est un rat. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il peut se faufiler partout.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il se déteste.

Mais il est en vie. Et il a deux mains.

**FIN**


	4. Appel, Lucius Malefoy

**Titre :** L'Appel

**Personnage :** Lucius Malefoy

**Thème :** 90 - Appel

**Type :** Fanfiction

**Disclaimer :** Eh nan sont toujours pas à moi. Au bout de cent fics je les gagne ? Non ?

**Dédicace :** A Isil Chan

**Rating :** PG

**

* * *

L'Appel**

Il s'y attendait. Quelque chose dans l'air, peut-être. Tout juste hausse-t-il un sourcil en ressentant la sensation familière.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de lui.

Que serait un seigneur sans ses serviteurs ?

Lucius chasse rapidement ces pensées arrogantes. Si elles venaient à être découvertes… un Malefoy ne risquerait pas sa vie pour quelques pensées malvenues.

Cela fait longtemps… quatorze, quinze ans. Le temps passe bien vite. Trop vite.

Enfin, il le savait bien, de toute manière. Lucius n'a jamais cru en la disparition de Celui Dont On Ne Prononce Pas Le Nom. Il a juste espéré. L'espoir… quelle chose ridicule. Lui qui n'a jamais laissé aucun espoir à quiconque, pourquoi s'en autoriserait-il ?

Il ne faut pas qu'il tarde. Il sait que tous vont se précipiter à Ses pieds pour L'implorer, implorer son pardon. Les premiers arrivés seront les mieux vus. Autant qu'il fasse partie de ceux-là. Il sait que le Seigneur sera en colère. En colère contre eux. Il les accusera de l'avoir abandonné. Les traitera de lâches.

Qu'il soit donc en colère.

Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il ne peut rien sans eux.

**FIN**


End file.
